


The Princess and The Knight

by starryadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Knight! Catra, Oneshot, Princess! Adora, Royalty AU, adora - Freeform, baby finn, catra - Freeform, catradora, glimmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora
Summary: When Princess Adora is betrothed to Queen Glimmer to restore the balance of the kingdom, a certain jealous knight has other plans...
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	The Princess and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot because I won’t make a oneshot book on A03!!! 
> 
> Follow my wattpad @sweet-peachy !!!

At first, the tapping on the window was easy to ignore.

_Clink Clink Clink_

Then, it became slightly less tolerable.

_Clink Clink Clink_

Princess Adora didn't even bother slipping on a dress; walking out on the balcony barefoot in nothing but a silky white robe, the girl smiled down as she looked down at the girl in the grass.

"Good morning, _Princess._ " Catra smiled, geared in her metal armor for the day, though her feet were bare on the dewy morning grass, smiling up at the blonde majesty.

"I won't be a princess for long." She grimaced, taking Catra's hand and pulling her up onto the balcony before anyone could see. "Aren't you supposed to be...y'know, guarding the kingdom?" She teased.

Catra huffed. "No one would dare to attack this kingdom, especially since you've got _two_ armies on your side now." She walked around the room and flopped down on the bed, making herself right at home.

Adora sighed at the reminder.

A month ago, she'd been betrothed to Queen Glimmer of BrightMoon. Ever since the war, the kingdom of Etheria had been broken, the people of the colonies restless and in poverty.

This marriage was the only way to restore peace to the kingdom, linking BrightMoon's wealth to Etheria's.

The perfect political arrangement.

"So what are you gonna do when you become queen?" Catra asked, propping her feet up on a pillow. "Gonna boss around some poor loyal subjects? Demand your portrait hung on every wall?"

"I'm not gonna be a _tyrant_ , Catra." Adora sighed softly. "I'm still gonna be the same old me."

"You've already changed." Catra crawled forward, snaking her arms around Adora's waist. "You never wanna go on adventures with me anymore. Remember how you used to send me on those quests only for you to tag along?"

Adora smiled at the memory. "How could I forget? We took down at least 20 thieves in one day."

Catra hummed, resting her chin on Adora's shoulder from behind as she let her hands roam...this was not unfamiliar to either of them.

She kissed down the back of Adora's neck, her warm lips accompanied by the shudder of pleasure from the princess beneath her.

"Catra, we can't..."

"Sure we can, Princess." Catra whispered in her ear. "Won't you be my princess for just one more day?"

Adora suddenly sat up, guilt plaguing her face, her eyes clouded with a look that could only be described as pure agony.

"I've gotta get ready." She sighed, pulling a white-and-gold dress out of her closet. "Queen Glimmer has requested me for dinner tonight."

"Of course she did." Catra crossed her arms and snorted. "Wants you all to herself."

"You know she doesn't want this wedding anymore than I do." Adora said, slipping her robe off to reveal her naked body, still glistening with body glitter from her morning bath. She grabbed her golden tiara from the nightstand and slipped it on her head.

Catra could’ve sworn the tiara got stupider each time she looked at it.

“Her kingdom _needs_ another ruler by their side and this was the only way to stop a war from breaking out." Adora explained, straightening out the dress and putting her long legs inside.

It took Catra a few moments to snap back into reality and realize that she was staring as Adora slipped on the white dress. Finally, the freckled girl stood up as well, taking both of Adora's hands in her own. "I got you something."

The blonde tilted her head in curiosity, the golden tiara nearly slipping off her head.

The brunette grinned, reaching into the breast plate of her armor and pulling out a pink, crumbled up flower. She swore under her breath as the petals gently began to fall.

"Where did you get this?" Adora's eyes widened. No plants or crops had been growing in the Etherian fields for months.

"Found it in the forbidden forest." Catra smiled, squeezing her hands tighter. "It reminded me of you - come with me. We can just sit and talk all day long in the garden."

"You know we aren't supposed to be there." Adora sighed, though she clutched the flower tightly to her chest before gently setting it on the dresser. "It's uncharted territory. Too dangerous."

"Since when have you ever been concerned with danger?" Catra raised an eyebrow.

" **Since my peoples' lives are at risk**!" Adora shouted.

Catra's eyes widened as she backed up. She could tell that Adora was just as shocked as she was. Unsure of what to do, Catra watched as Adora sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey...hey, don't cry." The knight whispered, putting a hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Adora sniffled, looking up at Catra.

Catra then noticed the dark bags around the princess's eyes. Was she even getting sleep?

"You're stressed..." Catra stated the obvious.

"Stressed is an understatement." The princess stood up, taking a shaky breath. "I'm practically ripping my hair out! The weight of two kingdoms is on my shoulders. I have so many dinners and events and parties to and I-I can't..." Her voice trailed off as she broke into another sob.

Catra immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against her.

"Don't do it..." she whispered.

"W-What...?" Adora asked, lifting her head.

Catra gently took the tiara, slipping it off her head and discarding it onto the floor.

“Don’t marry her.” She said sternly, her serious eyes met with piercing sapphire ones. “Run away with me. Stop living your life on shards of broken glass. Be my queen. We can be happy...”

“But the people-”

“Are fully capable of taking care of themselves.” Catra retorted. “I’m sick of you having to sacrifice yourself to make others happy. You didn’t ask for this position...and you deserve to be a little selfish for once in your life!”

“Catra, I can’t...” Adora looked away.

Not on Catra’s watch. She took a finger and forced the blonde to look into her eyes. “What do _you_ want, Adora...?”

There was a pause. The pause turned into a silence that filled the entire room.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Princess Adora,” one of the guard’s voices carried through the door, “Your presence is required in the throne room in 5 minutes.”

Adora winced. “Yes, thank you!” The girl responded awkwardly.

The only thing left was the sound of footsteps leaving.

Catra stood back up and extended her hand. “What do you want, Adora?” She repeated.

Adora bit her lip and hesitated, looking back at the door, then out the window. The open blue sky, the clouds...a taste of the free life. A life where she could finally dance barefoot in the dewy grass too.

With her Catra. And the decision was final.

She took Catra’s hand. “You.”

And without another word, the two were out the window.

A single, broken tiara rested on the cold, marble floor.

The symbol of a new life.

“I’m home!” A voice called, making her way into the cottage.

Adora stood in the kitchen, stirring a pot of soup with a small child, Finn, on her hip. The blonde smiled as she felt her wife hug her from behind.

Two years had passed since their eloping. They’d found a private priest, Madame Razz, on the edge of the forbidden forest. They’d married by the lake and built a small cottage in the forest.A year later, had a baby of their own.

“Did you bring the strawberries?” Adora asked, turning around and looking towards the basket Catra was holding.

“I got them, don’t worry, Princess.” She laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still sending me on quests. At least the ones before were exciting. Now all you send me to do is your groceries.” She complained.

But Catra loved it. She adored their new domestic life and wouldn’t trade it for a thing.

“Well, if you don’t want strawberry pie for dessert, Finn and I will just share.” Adora teased, stirring the pot of soup.

Catra just chuckled and kissed her cheek softly. “Let me handle dinner - you rest.”

“Are you sure...?” Adora asked, already making her way to the couch.

“I’m sure.” Catra said, taking Finn into her arms. Her wife was still under the habit of overworking herself, and Catra still didn’t mind reminding her to rest.

“Alright...but only let me sleep for a little while. Wake me up in 10 minutes. Promise you will?” The blonde said from the couch.

“I promise.” Catra smiled, pouring a bit of spice into the soup when Adora’s eyes were closed. Just how she and Finn liked it. Though it was too spicy for poor Adora. She doubted she’d notice.

“Mama sleep!” Finn squealed happily.

“That’s right.” Catra smiled and set them on the counter as she got to work on the strawberry pie. “Your other Mama’s tired.”

The child just smiled and clapped their hands, making their way onto the floor to play with toys.

Catra smiled and sighed softly. This, this is what she’d always wanted.

And she’d always treat Adora like a queen.

That’s why four hours later, when the blonde was finally awake and scolding her wife for letting her sleep for so long, Catra just hugged her waist and played with her hair.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.” She muttered, absolutely smitten.

Adora’s face flustered pink. “Yeah? Whatever just - hand me some pie.”

Catra smirked and kissed her cheek.

“My pleasure, Princess.”


End file.
